


Unspoken Feelings

by lil_fubsy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fubsy/pseuds/lil_fubsy
Summary: Allen and Lavi share a moment together in the Ark after their battle on it previously.--------“Wait!” He shouted, causing Lavi to turn around swiftly with wide eyes. Once Lavi’s eyes were on him, Allen paused in realization of what he did. Why did he do that? The conversation was clearly over; so, why…? Allen fumbled over unidentifiable words, and clearly looked unsure of himself. Lavi turned around and approached Allen curiously. Allen couldn’t seem to find any words to say, and while he repeatedly was making a fool of himself, the one thing that got him to stop was noticing that the red head had gotten closer.
Relationships: Lavi & Allen Walker, Lavi/Allen Walker, Timcanpy & Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Unspoken Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I found this really old piece I had written years ago and thought it was still pretty good, so I made some edits and decided to post it. Hope you like it!

“Is this…the path I’ve chosen?” Allen questioned his golem as it gulped down a sandwich. “Or…did someone choose it for me?” The golem finished the sandwich that was originally his masters and looked down at his clearly upset master. “That’s not true, is it, Tim? I mean, the symbols…on the musical score…they were-“ The silence of the room was suddenly interrupted by the creaking of a door opening. Allen instinctively turned his head towards the sound; his eyes catching sight of something that disrupted the color scheme of the room. 

“Hey, there you are!” A certain red head spoke as he entered the room.

“Lavi,” Allen muttered at the entrance of his friend. “What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you.” He answered while walking towards the white-haired exorcist. “You left a mountain of food carcasses in your bed, and the nurses aren’t too happy about that. Not to mention that you left the room unexcused.” He then turned to where Allen was sitting, noticing a bag filled with more food. Lavi sweat-dropped. Oh, Allen.

“So, you were sent to come find me?” Allen asked. Lavi scratched the back of his head, shifting away from the younger’s gaze.

“Yeeeaah-no.” He replied with uncertainty. “I kind of just…uh…left.” Allen’s face drooped in annoyance.

“So, you came here to scold me on leaving when you did the exact same thing?” Lavi laughed nervously at the comment, and Allen just shook his head. “Freakin’ hypocrite.” 

“Hehe, yeah.” Allen couldn’t help but smile softly at the other. Despite their differences, they had become good friends over a certain period of time. For someone who never had brothers, Lavi was the closest thing to a brother to him. It was at this sudden appreciation for Lavi that Allen’s smile dropped and looked back down to his knees.

“I thought I lost you.” He mumbled to himself. Lavi perked up.

“What was that?” He questioned, causing Allen to shoot up unexpectedly. He heard him?

“Huh? Oh, I, uh, just thought I lost you…back on the Ark.” He then looked around the room and chuckled softly. “Uh, this Ark.” Lavi brought his hand down and stared at the other exorcist with wide eyes. Allen continued, avoiding his gaze. “When your hammer crumbled in my hands, the world seemed to go in slow motion. Watching you and Chaoji fall was….well, one of the worst feelings I had ever felt.” Lavi saw Allen wipe a stray tear hurriedly, as if rethinking the whole ordeal was too much to bear. At the sudden confession, Lavi’s eyes wandered around the entirety of the 14th’s room. How should he react to such a bold declaration? Taking a deep breath, he did the only appropriate thing he thought of doing. 

“Back in China,” He began. Allen looked up from his knees in sudden curiosity. “When you had apparently died…” Allen awaited inquisitively for the remainder of what Lavi had to say. “I, uh, didn’t take the news too well.” Allen’s eyes widened slightly at what he just heard.

“Really?” He pondered, trying not to sound happy at the thought of his friend remising over his death. Lavi’s lips perked up in a subtle smirk.

“Yeah; I, uh, even lashed out at Lenalee, and broke a window.”

“At Lenalee?!” He inquired bewildered. “You broke a window?!” Lavi snickered at Allen’s reaction, but nodded, confirming the statement.

“Yeah. Bookman had to put me in my place; I was a mess.” He said with a certain level of sadness in his voice. “It…you…” He had trouble finding his words. His hand had moved to the back of his neck, where it usually went when he was feeling a bit bashful. Allen gave the taller a calmed smile in replacement of his words.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Lavi.” He joked. He then sighed. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” He apologized genuinely. 

“As am I.” He replied back. The talking then stopped abruptly, leading to a sudden silence that they couldn’t tell was comfortable of not. 

“We…hadn’t talked like this in a while.” Allen suddenly stated, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah…it’s been a while.” Lavi agreed.

“How long?” Allen questioned out loud. 

“Before the Fallen One, I’m sure.” Lavi answered.

“It was rhetorical.” 

“Oh.” Allen chuckled in spite of himself, Lavi mumbling for him to shut up whilst kicking the nothingness on the ground. When the laughter died down, the silence had returned to consume the room once more. This time, they couldn’t think of anything else to say. In an act to break the ice, Lavi cleared his throat even though there was nothing to clear.

“Well, I’m going to head back to the infirmary.” He informed, catching Allen’s attention. He turned and started to walk away, leaving Allen behind. Allen, acting on instinct, shot up from his seat in front of the piano and called out to Lavi desperately. 

“Wait!” He shouted, causing Lavi to turn around swiftly with wide eyes. Once Lavi’s eyes were on him, Allen paused in realization of what he did. Why did he do that? The conversation was clearly over; so, why…? Allen fumbled over unidentifiable words, and clearly looked unsure of himself. Lavi turned around and approached Allen curiously. Allen couldn’t seem to find any words to say, and while he repeatedly was making a fool of himself, the one thing that got him to stop was noticing that the red head had gotten closer. Allen looked up from the spot on the ground for his eyes to meet with his green ones. (Er, one.) They stared at each other expectantly, neither one moving a muscle. As they stared, Allen swallowed a lump in his throat that he didn’t know was there until then. It was then that Lavi brought his hand up to Allen’s cheek and gently brushed his bangs behind his ear; Allen intuitively leaning against the other’s touch. As Lavi’s hand retreated along the other’s jawline, it stopped at his chin to give a slight push upward. Making Allen look into the other’s eye again. Allen felt his heart beat twice as fast as usual, and the lump in his throat had returned to his dismay. Staring into each other’s eyes, Lavi leaned in and pressed his lips against Allen’s. 

At the sight, Timcanpy’s wings shot up; showing that he was completely flabbergasted. He flapped his wings vigorously in an attempt to get his master’s attention, but to no avail.

Allen was a bit taken aback at first, but he wasn’t opposed to the action that was bestowed upon him. Sooner than later, his hands trailed up Lavi’s torso and rested on his shoulders, pulling them closer together. The kiss was passionate, with just the right amount of force with each peck. Any words that they couldn’t say before had been resolved in one single action as time stopped just for them. Just for them to resolve these unspoken feelings. 

Caught in the moment, Lavi pressed his tongue against Allen’s lips; a feeling completely new to Allen, but, again, wasn’t opposed to. He only had to open his mouth a smidge for Lavi to completely dominate the other. A small moan escaped his lips in spite of himself, as he completely wrapped his arms around Lavi’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

Timcanpy only freaked out more as the two exorcist’s kiss got more heated. He was used to the actions being performed by Cross, but Allen? That was unheard of!

As the kiss progressed into a sloppy mess, the taller of the two became more possessive in his actions; beginning to push Allen back into something as to apply more force. Allen, stepping back as to contradict the force being applied to him, stumbles against the stool, and grabs onto the piano for balance. Slamming on the keys, a raucous sound of uncoordinated notes resounds through the room, disrupting the two from their romantic action. Face to face, the two breathed heavily; disoriented. It wasn’t until moments later when their minds caught up with their actions, and they comprehended what had just happened. The two of them looked at each other completely stupefied. Did they…Did they really just…? 

Lavi was the first to pull back, not like Allen could being cornered against a piano. As the whole ordeal began to set in, he began to take on a much more panicked expression. Even covering his mouth in complete and utter shock. Allen noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows in a sort of worry and confusion. The red head took a few steps backward, and then bolted out of the room without another word. Allen shot up, surprised at the action.

“Wait, Lavi!” He shouted, reaching out. But, Lavi was gone by the time he had called out to him. A wave of uncertainty came over him after the sudden turn of events, and he sat back down to where he was before: on the bench. Timcanpy flew over to his master a bit frazzled but went over to comfort him anyway. Allen was a bit frazzled by what had happened as well. In an instant, he slowly brought his hand up to his lips and rubbed them slightly. Remembering the feeling of Lavi’s lips against his.

“Tim, I…” He paused as the Golem focused its attention on his bewildered master. Allen’s thumb brushed his lips again. “…I just kissed Lavi.” Timcanpy rested in Allen’s lap, resulting in Allen petting the Golem immensely. “I just kissed Lavi.”


End file.
